


Breakfast date

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: "Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker"Asked by emettkaysworld via tumblr because they like to make me suffer.





	Breakfast date

“Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker!”

Ruby’s scream was met with something between a yelp and a grunt and the sudden flutter of magic that did nothing for the werewolf woman as she stared, crocked smirk on her lips, as none other but Emma Swan raised her right arm from the floor she had just fallen into from the obviously slept bed.

Crossing her arms and leaning into the doorway’s, the lanky brunette waited until Emma grunted a few more times. Wincing as she probably could taste the realization she had taken a few more drinks than would have been advisable the night before, the blonde clicked her tongue, the sound faint but echoing on the all of a sudden silent room. Chuckling when her friend rubbed her eyes, still not entirely awoken but with her muscles beginning to move in order to be half-seated against the bed’s side, Ruby waited until green focused on her, slightly bleary but awoken nonetheless.

“Was that really necessary?” Emma’s voice was deep and rough, jarred from sleep and the laughter from the night before, the cold breeze that had been running through Storybrooke one that had probably adhered itself to the back of her throat.

Grunting a couple more times, the woman threw her arm backwards, until she had enough of a hold on the sheets of the bed so she could straighten up, last night’s clothes clinging to her frame in a way that made the werewolf nibble her bottom lip, sympathetic of the near future in where Emma would try to change the skin-tight jeans she wore.

“I wasn’t going to do it.” She pointed out, tilting her head as her friend pressed the palms of her hands against her eye-sockets, a second flurry of magic escaping her fingertips as she did so. Ecstatic and grateful of her werewolf metabolism, the brunette half-shrugged, following Emma’s movements as the blonde snapped her fingers together for what seemed to be half a dozen times before a small glass full of water became into existence. Emma’s grasp on it didn’t felt quite steady and Ruby raised her eyes upwards, wishing for a faerie to be in the near vicinity so they heard her wish for the blonde to not smash anything on Granny’s rooms. The woman would be pissed if that happened.

Gulping down the water and putting the empty glass on the nightstand nearby, Emma finally focused on Ruby’s frame, brows raising high enough to create quite the spectacular wrinkles on her forehead.

“Then why did you do it?”

The question woke up Ruby from her reverie and, as Emma kept on groaning, she waited a full more minute before letting her friend know what she probably had forgotten.

“Regina is going to come any minute now.”

That certainly made Emma stop her fumbling as she stopped and stared at Ruby, something on her eyes telling the werewolf something seemed to be about to connect on that thick skull of hers. Or not, since Emma blindly reached for her phone that had fallen with her when Ruby had made her entrance and stared at the hour displayed on the screen; the numbers probably mocking her from her perspective.

“It’s…” The blonde licked her lips, parched. “It’s 7:30am, Ruby. Yes, of course Regina is about to arrive. She always has her breakfast here at this time.”

Ruby blinked slowly, eyeing her friend in total disbelief. Taking a step towards her, Ruby rose both hands, almost as if she expected for Emma to explode any second now. Which was a valid worry considering the blonde herself seemed confused of why Ruby had expressly woken her up.

“You told her you were going to pay for it today. Remember? Your date?”

And then there it was, the faint widening of the blonde’s eyes, the sudden loss of color on already quite pale cheeks, the smell of something Ruby had learnt to link to the blonde whenever magic was involved.

She knew for a fact Regina loved the scent but for her it was quite pungent and for that she wrinkled her nose, momentarily looking away.

“I told her that.”

Emma’s dumbfounded expression was enough for Ruby to laugh a little as she looked back at the blonde, at the way the blonde quickly opened her message up, Regina’s conversation the las tone she had had. And there, the past conversation bubbles stared back at them, the ones she had had with Regina a few hours ago, as Ruby tried for the woman to not do that, completely aware of the risks texting and drinking could bring upon them.

And then, glaring at the two of them, Emma’s last coherent message blinked in green:  _“Tomorrow, Granny’s. Let’s have a breakfast date.”_

“And this is why you don’t mix different alcohols in one night, kids.” Ruby muttered, waiting for Emma to say something that wasn’t heavy breathing. When that didn’t happen, and the clock was perilously close to 7:40am, Ruby let her werewolf senses scan the room they had downstairs. Regina’s signature magic mark didn’t wash over her like it usually did so, at least from that front, her friend was good.

Snapping her fingers a few times in front of her friend’s eyes, Ruby waited until the blonde looked at her, still a little paler than usual. “I already have prepared the tea she likes to drink. Use magic, clean yourself up, ask her if she wants a pastry. She will say no and will eat from your bear claw. As she always does. You’ve practically been dating since the divorce Emma. Even before than that. So, put yourself together.”

It could be the rapid way she fired her orders or the fact that Emma was still groggy enough that she didn’t have her usual fight inside of her. Nevertheless, the blonde didn’t say a thing. Not even to the last few sentences. Which were the ones Ruby had been wanting to tell her ever since Dorothy and herself had returned to Storybrooke, rings glimmering on their fingers and an engagement suddenly clashing with the not-so-secret divorce from the blonde herself with her supposedly true love.

_“Well, that was anticlimactic.”_

“Emma?”

“A date, with Regina.”

Ruby sighed, her wolf perking up as the sudden scent of Regina’s magic becoming closer; they truly didn’t have the time for this.

“Yes. That. Now, come on, I will help you.”

At the end, Emma arrived at the breakfast only five minutes late, smiling dopily to an amused Regina who had already been filled by Granny herself. And, if anyone asked, the first time Emma kissed Regina was entirely because of Ruby. Not that anyone asked.

But she still thought it so.


End file.
